Chemical Reaction
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Science is great. It's brought us many answers to questions deemed unsolvable. but what if science is the reason why the human race is now in jeopardy? Zombies have taken over, and it's up to the Tree Friends to find a cure, or something, to save mankind. If not, the world will be taken over by zombies, and mankind will no longer exist. Accepting Oc's until chapter three.


**BWAHAHAHA. Why am I even makin' this?! I'm a horrible writer… person…. Thingy…**

**Anyways…**

**IT'S SUMMER MOTHERFUCKERS. And… Well… I'm making a story of zombie shits…**

**. u .**

**Bunny- …. Get on with it…**

**Fine… So… Enjoy…? There's a reason why I'm making this too… you just have to read the damn chapter and find out at the end :3**

_June 20, 2013. 12:00 PM. Eastern Standard Time. Washington D.C._

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. She was taken back. Where was she exactly…?

Her green and blue eyes darted across the room, fear visible in them. She tried to get up, noticing that she was strapped down to a metal slate, or table, she wasn't sure. Leather bounds and metal chains kept her still, but it didn't stoop her from spazzing uncontrollably. She saw lights all around her.

She was scared.

On the other side of the brightly lit room, scientists took down notes, picking up their slipping glasses, watching the orange furred fox trying to break free. "When do you think the chemical will take effect, sir?" one scientist asked, her head tilting to the side in curiosity, the wolf glanced at the raccoon and shook his head. "I can't say for sure when it will take it's effects on the test subject, nor am I sure what the chemical will do, all I know is that we need to identify what it is. Bosses orders." he said picking up his slipping glasses. The raccoon seemed worried. If they didn't know what this unknown concoction of chemicals will do, why were they taking their chances?

Oh yea. That's right. They're _scientists._

She looked at the subject in question. Something was wrong. She wasn't moving anymore.

Maybe the purpose of the unknown liquid was to execute. The raccoon looked at the wolf and then at the rest of the scientists. "I think she's dead…" the raccoon said, she put her clipboard down and walked towards the door that lead to the other side of the room. She walked through the first set of doors, and waited for them to close. She then entered the room where the subject was, lying motionless on the metal table. She walked over to the seemingly dead fox with caution. Once she was close enough, she pressed two fingers on her neck. The corpse tilted her head and bit her. Harshly. The raccoon staggered back, yelling in pain as blood slowly oozed from her fresh wound. She quickly covered the wound with her hand, as she started to feel light headed. The only thing she heard now was the sound of other scientists running around her, and yelling…

The raccoon's eyes shot open, she laid there silently in a bed. She was in… The hospital. The others must've put her in here. She was in a daze. She couldn't understand what any of the nurses were telling her.

She felt a need to bite something.

She lost her mind. Her train of thought. Next thing she knew she was biting any person in sight.

It was only the beginning.

_June 23, 2013. 6:30 PM. Pacific Standard Time. Somewhere on the west coast._

Giggles stretched her arms. Wow, today was a rather busy day at Lily's tailor shop! So many orders, so many clothing to fix up. It was finally time to rest and go home. Maybe she'll call her friend in D.C, if it wasn't too late for her to call. She hasn't heard from Mazzie for three days now, it worried her. Mazzie was a very smart woman, but she was always a bit… Paranoid.

She exited the tailor shop. Lily didn't come back from her trip to New York. Her grandfather had just died. She had to go out and prepare his funeral. Giggles understood her need to be absent for a few days, but she could have at least called her! The pink furred chipmunk was getting too worried already.

She walked down the street, humming a soft tone to herself, when she heard a high pitch scream. It sounded like Bunny!

The pink chipmunk dropped her bag and ran towards the source of the scream. It came from the bunny's house. She opened the door and saw Bunny sitting down in horror. The sixteen year old, baby yellow bunny stared at her T.V, her long, black hair that was usually tied into two ponytails messy. Giggles wondered why the bunny was freaked out, let alone in her p.j's. She turned her attention to the television and stared at the screen, slowly realizing why Bunny was so petrified.

Zombies.

"… What the fu-"

**HHH. SO THIS WAS A CRAPPY CHAPTER. :3**

**Bunny- ZOMBIES. I KNEW IT. QUICK, TO MY ZOMBIE BUNKER!**

**Lily- …**

**Giggles- o o**

**So…. Form timeees!**

**Name- **

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Appearance-**

**Bio-**

**Relationship- ((Friends, enemies, lovers, family, etc.))**

**Special powers/ abilities-**

**Any family out of state that can help?- ((Optional. Obviously ;3))**

**Reaction to zombies taking over the world?- ((Optional :3))**

**How do they react under pressure- ((Okay. This isn't optional :I))**

**Other-**

**WOW THAT WAS LONG. Okay, so, please, do send your Oc's through PM. I would hate to have to hunt you down, keep you in a dark, cold room where I'll most likely torture you to death then feed you to the zombies for lunch. Okay? Doesn't matter if you're my friend, or family, or anyone really. I will hunt you down…. Comprende..? GOOD!**

**Oh! Also. Reason why I'm doing this… Ack… It's because I'm going to be deleting some stories, and I wanna also start some new ones… and stuff… so yea… uh…**

_**CHEERS!**_


End file.
